10 días para enamorarte
by Vanu-chan
Summary: [UA] Regalo de navidad. No sabía que había pasado exactamente, lo único que podía pensar era que tenía solo diez días para enamorarla o si no, la perdería para siempre.
1. prologo

**10 días para enamorarte.**

Preparen muñecos y muchas palomitas.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

**Pareja: **Inuyasha & Kagome

**Genero:** Romance/ Humor / Confort

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

—Dame otra oportunidad —pidió con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho, la mujer frente suyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo responder ante la petición.

—¡Dame otra oportunidad! —volvió a repetir con seguridad, mientras que la tomaba de los hombros, para poder verse cara a cara.

—Pero Inuyasha, yo… —quiso explicar la joven.

—Sé que he sido un idiota; sin embargo, no estoy dispuesto a perder la única persona que me da tranquilidad. —aseguró con un tono firme. —Kagome, yo…

—Haz lo que quieras, pero solo tendrás plazo hasta el treinta y uno —interrumpió la joven con una voz temblorosa, comenzado a tomar distancia. —Si no logras nada, solo déjame olvidarte —sentenció, clavando sus ojos cafés sobre los miel de Inuyasha.

No sabían cómo exactamente habían llegado a ese punto. La relación se estaba deteriorando y ya nada era lo mismo de antes. Las fechas especiales pasaron a otro plano y ninguno de los dos hizo algo por evitarlo. El amor parecía estar marchitando, mientras se manchaba de dolor, noches enteras de llanto y rompimiento de promesas. Inuyasha vio salir a Kagome de su casa, una casa demasiado grande para él. Esta vez no fue como las anteriores cuando ella con una sonrisa prometía volver. Golpeó con frustración una de las paredes, observando el calendario a un lado de la puerta.

Tenía solo diez días para enamorarla o si no, la perdería para siempre.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews? ¿Conejos? ¿Consejos? ¿Tomates?<br>**

**N/A: **Preparence, vengo con una historia llena de romance y humor. Como notaran es una historia de 10 cápitulos, más el prologo y el epilogo. Inuyasha la tiene díficil, ya saben, las mujeres también se pueden cansar de tantas decepciones... y bueno, en esta historia se vera, el progreso de una relación. La historia me tiene feliz y es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes...

Desde ahora digo, tiene un final feliz... en respecto a que... es una sorpresa...

Ahora, FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Espero que la pasen muy bien y que reciban muchos regalos.

**Matta ne!**


	2. Suerte

**10 días para enamorarte.**

Preparen muñecos y muchas palomitas.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

><p><strong>Cápitulo 1: Suerte.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>No es que pueda hacer mucho, así que por el momento, solo les deseare suerte. Que su amor sea más fuerte que aquello que los quiere separar.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>21 de diciembre:<strong> mañana.  
><strong>

Al ver su cara de decepción, supo que algo hizo mal. Quiso hablar, pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue una pequeña seña para que sus "acompañantes" se marcharan. Al parecer no había sido buena idea llevarle dos docenas de rosas, chocolates y un oso de peluche gigante. La mujer frente a sus ojos suspiró y tomó su frente con molestia. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Te gusta? Era tonto el si quiera pensarlo cuando en su cara se veía claro que no había sido de su agrado los detalles que escogió en la noche anterior.

—Kagome, pensé que… —trató de excusarse.

—Pensaste mal —dijo con un tono neutro la joven. —Esto demuestra que no me conoces —expresó con el tono más apagado y desviando la mirada.

—¡No es eso! —se alteró Inuyasha al verla querer cerrar la puerta.

Kagome se quedo esperando a que su exnovio dijera algo, pero este permanecía abstracto en sus pensamientos. Quiso pedirle que se fuera y que la dejara dormir como Dios manda; sin embargo, no esperaba que él la tomara del brazo y la sacara de la casa, en pijama. Eso debía ser una broma. Él comenzó a correr, llevándola a rastras en el acto. Al llegar a las escaleras del templo para bajar, forcejeó.

_Enserio debía ser una broma._

De la nada, Inuyasha soltó las rosas y los chocolates que traía en su mano libre y la tomó como un costal de papas y avanzó.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —preguntó molesta, pataleando — ¡Tonto! ¡Bájame ahora! —exigió queriendo soltarse, aun así, todos sus intentos fueron inútiles.

Al terminar de bajar con una Kagome más calmada, Inuyasha abrió a puerta del carro y la dejo sentada en el puesto del copiloto. —No te muevas —le pidió agitado. Kagome se quedo observando al joven frente a ella y una nostalgia se instaló en su pecho. ¿Por qué las cosas habían cambiado tanto?

Inuyasha dejo cerrado el carro y volvió subir rápidamente. Miró las flores y tomó solo una, haciendo luego lo mismo con los chocolates. ¿Cómo lo había podido olvida? A Kagome siempre le gustaron las cosas simples. La mayor parte del tiempo vivía quejándose de que no entendía esas mujeres que pedían tantas cosas para ser feliz. Tomó aire para volver a bajar. Sin embargo, alguien lo detuvo.

—Inuyasha… —lo llamó la señora Higurashi con un tono maternal, él volteó a mirarla algo avergonzado por el escándalo de hace unos momentos. Pensó en pedir disculpas, pero las palabras adecuadas no pasaban. —Cuídala bien —expresó la señora con tranquilidad, sonriéndole de forma sincera, llegándolo a sorprender. Eso hizo que su corazón se apretujara. No quería fallarle a nadie.

—Su hija está en buenas manos —aseguró, mientras hacia una seña de despedida.

La señora Higurashi sabía eso perfectamente, como que su hija estaba sufriendo por su separación. Verla llegar diciéndole que todo se había acabado la sorprendió. Nunca la vio así con anterioridad y se preocupo al no ver llegar a Inuyasha. Su hija lentamente iba cerrando su mundo y temía en ocasiones que Inuyasha no lograra convencer el terco corazón de Kagome.

_—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó preocupada la mujer al ver a su hija llegar con el rostro llenó de lagrimas._

_—Se terminó, mamá. —dijo con la voz rota —No lo soporto más. —expresó triste lanzándose a sus brazos. —Cada día está más distante, no llega en ocasiones, dice que tiene mucho trabajo, que lo siente; nada es lo mismo, no quiero pensarlo, pero… —pausó, mientras su llanto aumentaba — él aun no la olvida —soltó, sintiendo como esas palabras rompían su frágil corazón._

_—Tú sabes que te quiere a ti, hija —quiso persuadirla la señora. La joven en sus brazos negó violentamente._

_—Ni siquiera llegó a cenar a nuestro aniversario. ¡Era el sexto año! —dijo con la voz agitada. _

Sin duda, su hija Kagome estaba sufriendo mucho, deseaba interferir para minimizar su dolor. Tal vez mandarlos al psicólogo sería lo ideal; sin embargo, esa joven pareja debía aprender a hablar y expresar los verdaderos sentimientos de su corazón si deseaban salir adelanta juntos. Por el momento, les desearía suerte. Ya luego, si no funcionaba, pensaría en que hacer.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews? ¿Conejos? ¿Consejos? ¿Tomates?<br>**

**N/A:  
><strong>He llegado con el primer cápitulo, comentaré como va esto antes de todo. La actualización a lo pronto se hará cada día de por medio.** Un día si, un día no**. _Aunque no prometo mucho_. Para que quede bien plasmada la idea. La historia será más larga de lo esperado, tratare **el día, la tarde y la noche** en diferentes cápitulos, para así expresar cada sentimiento de la manera adecuada. Unos cápitulos serán más largos que otros. ¿Con qué fin?

Para disfrutarlo y que el regalo de navidad valga.

Ahora, muchas gracias a **azucenas45, serena tsukino chiba, minidraculaura3, Gues, XiO y Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura** por los hermosos reviews. Me alegra MUCHO que les este gustando. También a quienes siguen la historia y la han puesto en sus favoritos. Me pone feliz.

Inuyasha la tiene díficil, eso si digo y veran muchas cosas de parte de él.

**Matta ne!**


End file.
